This invention relates to metal penetrators made of refractory heavy metal bodies dispersed in a metal that exhibits localized shear band deformation, such as an amorphous metal or nanocrystalline metal.
A kinetic energy penetrator is typically a high density body with a high aspect ratio which penetrates solid bodies by means of its own momentum. Kinetic energy penetrators have been made of diverse materials, but preferably have a high density so as to concentrate a large mass in a relatively small penetrating volume. Tungsten and cemented tungsten carbide are examples of materials which have been used for forming such penetrators. Typically, such a penetrator is in the form of a rod with an aspect ratio of about ten which may be flat, pointed or rounded on one end.
Generally speaking, such a penetrator should be a hard material so that it is not rapidly abraded as it penetrates. As previously mentioned, it is preferably very dense. It is also desirable to be a refractory material that readily resists the rapid heating which occurs during penetration.
Of great importance is the mechanical integrity of the penetrator which must resist significant deformation and/or breakage. It is unsatisfactory to have a penetrator that shatters upon impact or deforms so badly that it may flatten rather than penetrating. Thus, the mechanical properties of the penetrator are of utmost importance to its performance.